Could it be
by ColetteColin
Summary: The Wallace Cup is being held in Sinnoh. Dawn is competing and meets a certain arrogant rival of May's. Follows the life of Dawn and Drew. Basically a Belleshipping Story. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 01: Unexpected Meetings

**Unexpected Meetings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters.

The bright radiant rays of the shining sun swayed into the cream coloured room of the Pokemon Center through the glass windows which weren't hidden by the silky curtains. The chirping of Starleys and the buzzing of Kricketots were enough to awake a beautiful blunette occupying one of the three beds in the room. She opened her sapphire orbs groggily, muttering about "hells" and "mornings". The clock on the wall indicated 8.00 a.m. Her eyes glided around the room as she slowly took in her surroundings. One bed was vacant and neatly made while the other was still being used by a certain raven haired trainer sleeping with his beloved pokemon Pikachu on his stomach. That fact didn't even bother her as her companion of twelve years old, Ash, wasn't much of a morning person. Her other travelling partner, also known as the Pewter City Gym leader, Brock, has gotten up early as usual, even though he hadn't the need to cook food. 'Guess old habits die hard', she thought with amusement.

She got up from her bed and made it meticulously, wiping off microscopic dust off the pure white sheets. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that she is a stern perfectionist. Satisfied, she went to the washroom gathering her clothes for the day. After she locked the door, she turned to the grand mirror and tried brushing her monster of a bed hair she miserably fails to tame every morning. Sighing with irritation, she quickly showered and changed into her usual attire, getting ready for the newly blossomed day.

She went to the table beside her bed on which she kept her bag to fetch her pokeball so she could fix her hair. "Come out, Piplup!" she called quietly, as not to wake the sleeping trainer inside the room. "Pip pip pipipluuuup!" greeted the proud pokemon cheerfully. "I need you to use Bubble Beam on my hair Piplup, only a little," she said remembering her last unfortunate encounter with Bubble Beam, when she ended up with abundantly drenched clothes. "Piplup!" The penguin spun while using Bubble Beam as it stepped on the slippery tile of the room. "Luuuuuup!" it cried. "Stop, Piplup!" tried Dawn but with no use. One big bubble had hit Pikachu and it woke up along with a peacefully sleeping Ash fiercely, with the use of Thunderbolt. As water is a good conductor of electricity, Dawn and Piplup who were saturated also got a nice fry from Thunderbolt.

"Ahhh!" yelled Ash, falling from the bed not so gracefully with a loud thump. "Pikaa….." said the sheepish Pikachu while looking at the little catastrophe it had caused. "Great, what a way to start the day," grumbled Dawn, desperately trying to fix her hair.

"Guys, is everything alright?" came the concerned voice of Brock from outside the room. The door slowly opened to reveal him. "What the….Don't tell me there was an earthquake in here?" he said, flabbergasted at the sight which teased his normally squinted eyes. "Well, no need to worry….."trailed off Dawn, as she expected the familiar reply from both of her companions. She wasn't disappointed. 'This isn't going to be a short day' she mentally thought, as she received a nice long speech from Brock on how to behave.

Finally, they had gone down to breakfast at around 9 a.m. Brock had already eaten, so he went out on walk by the forest path. After a hearty meal, they went to practice a little since Ash's Gym Battle with Gardenia in the city wasn't until afternoon. Dawn had decided to train Mamoswine and Pachirisu for the Appeals of Wallace Cup.

"Mamoswine, Ice Shard! Pachirisu, Use Spark on the Shard and then apply Sweet Kiss on it! Mamoswine, finish it with Tackle!" Dawn ordered. The beautiful combination of the former two moves created an elegant crystal ball shimmering with the power of electricity. The pink hearts from Sweet Kiss swirled around the ball, making it breathtakingly magnificent. At last, the tackle of Mamoswine shattered it into pieces, creating a glow around them while Pachirisu landed on its tusk with grace.

"Wow, Dawn, it was brilliant!" complimented Ash, fascinated by the contest moves. Dawn blushed, and before she could reply, another voice said, "Hmm…..not bad for a beginner but that won't be enough to beat me in the Wallace Cup." The duo turned around to find a green haired trainer with emerald orbs for eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt under a purple jacket along with lime green slacks and a pair of plain green trainers.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, !" said an offended Dawn with blazing eyes and a furious glare. "Drew?!" whispered Ash with disbelief. "Yes, Ash. It's me. And nice to see you too," came the arrogant reply of the smirking teenager, deliberately ignoring Dawn's insult. "You know him?" asked Dawn incredulously. "Of course. He was a Coordinator in the Hoenn region and May's biggest rival to-date," replied a confused Ash. "What are you doing in Sinnoh?" he asked Drew.

"I'm just here to win the Wallace Cup," he stated while looking at Dawn, challenging her for a comeback. He couldn't decipher why but he loved to make angry, even though they only met a few minutes ago. He had been training on the other side of the Pokemon Center when he heard a voice stating some contest moves. Curiosity drowned his mind as he walked towards that voice. When the owner of that melodious voice came into view, his breath hitched. He saw a beautiful celestial girl in the center of the magnificent ball shattering into pieces, illuminating her in a whirlpool of light. Every feature of her was like a sculpture, from her unnatural blue hair to her pale alabaster complexion.

He stood there like a statue, till a male voice snapped him out of his reverie. He witnessed Ash running towards her with a gob smacked expression in his face. He had felt a sudden twinge of disappointment, although he wasn't sure why. He learnt her name was Dawn when Ash was complimenting her. Then he realized that they didn't know he was there, so he had told them his not so true opinion. When she turned to face him, time stopped. His throat felt dry. His mind went blank. His eyes held en unexplainable gaze. Then she had retaliated, but her words didn't register in his brain. Suddenly, Ash's question pulled him from his embarrassing state. He pretended to ignore whatever words she threw at him. He couldn't get her out of his mind all this time no matter how hard he tried.

His train of thoughts was stopped as she replied with a smug face. "Nice to meet you, Drew, but I don't think you will win the Wallace Cup." "We'll see," he answered smiling mysteriously, shaking Dawn's extended hand. "See you later, Drew. I'm here to win the Forest Badge so gotta go. Bye," said Ash, while taking Dawn's arm and walking away, leaving Drew alone. 'Guess this day wasn't so bad after all', thought Dawn.


	2. Chapter 02: Coincidence, No way!

**Coincidence, no way!**

The last round of the Gym Battle between Ash and Gardenia was about to take place. Both were reduced to one pokemon each. "Choose your pokemon!" said the referee.

"Cherubi, come out sweetie!" said the Eterna City Gym Leader with modest confidence. "Turtwig, I choose you!" cried the unmistakable voice of Ash. "The challenger gets the first move. Battle begin!" called the Referee. "Turtwig, tackle!" Turtwig ran towards the cherry pokemon with incredible speed. "Dodge, Cherubi," Cherubi had danced out of the way leaving Turtwig angry. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" the grass turtle pokemon swished its head making sharp blade like leaves fly towards the red-pink pokemon. But the little fellow didn't need an order to move out of the way. "Solar Beam!" Glorious rays of the sun were converted into a single powerful Solar Beam by the cherry pokemon. "Turtwig, out of the way!" the turtle wasn't a slow pokemon either. The beam passed Turtwig by a thin line.

"Way to go, Ash!" cheered Dawn from the stands who was sitting with Brock. "Energy Ball, Turtwig!" a sphere of green light formed from Turtwig's mouth and flew targeting Cherubi. "Get off the ground, Cherubi!" But the pokemon was too weak from using Solar Beam to move that fast. The Energy Ball hit it square in the head. "Cherrruuuubiiii!" it cried at the impact. Ash was smirking. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf! Then use Tackle!" The turtle pokemon moved very fast after sending a wave of leaves in Cherubi's way. There was a big explosion of dust. After the dust cleared, Cherubi was lying on the ground with dizzy eyes. The small pink pokemon couldn't handle three consecutive attacks. "Cherubi is unable to battle. The winner is Ash Ketchum!" declared the referee. "Yes! We Won!" cried a happy Ash. "Well done, Ash. You deserve the Forest Badge," congratulated Gardenia, presenting him her famous badge. "Thank You for the great battle, Gardenia," he said sincerely. "It's not a problem. I guess it is good bye for now," she said. "Yeah and thank you again," Ash replied, going towards Dawn and Brock who were waiting by the battlefield.

Outside, Dawn wanted to go to the Poke park of Eterna City for an evening stroll. Brock said he wanted to get some supplies and had vanished into thin air. Apparently, the endless pit Ash calls his stomach wasn't about to agree with Dawn either and made distracting noises. With the excuse of hunger, he had also run off faster than a Rapidash to find a restaurant. Shaking her head, Dawn walked along. There weren't many people in the park. Actually, there were none at all. 'Maybe most have work since it is a weekday and the others aren't interested' she thought to herself. Not that she was complaining, she actually liked tranquility. A few benches were placed around the park here and there. She chose the one with a breathtaking view of sunset and sat down.

The sun had adopted a bright reddish orange colour. Its scattering rays clashed with the calm blue sky making it glow like gold. Patches of clouds which were as stuffed as Mareep had a faint tinge of pink. The ocean below was like liquid mirror, reflecting the magnificent lights and softening the colour with a bluish green hue. She could make out small shapes of Magicarps and Corphish by the sea. The sun was slowly descending into its bed where it rests peacefully every night and lets the moon take over its place until morning. It was oddly comforting to Dawn. But her heavenly feeling was disrupted by a husky breathless whisper in her ear.

"Ecstatic, isn't it? I'd give anything to be here for the rest of my life," 'with you' The green haired coordinator expressed, the last words of is sentence he wished to say were left unspoken. His calming voice didn't have any effect on Dawn. She jerked and stood up as soon as she felt his breath on her ear and turned around to meet face to face with the boy standing behind the bench. "Drew?! Ah, thank goodness. You made me have a mini heart attack. Don't ever sneak up on me again. And what are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes. "Just enjoying the sunset," he replied, seemingly unfazed by her reaction. "Well, go and pick another place then," said Dawn. "My, My, aren't we a bit rude?" he chuckled with an air of arrogance, all the trace of his calmness gone. "Says the pot to the kettle," she retorted, mimicking his arrogant voice. He had the tendency to smirk. 'The nerve of him!' she thought. "Are you moving or not?" she asked, determined to get him leave as soon as possible. He pretended to think. "Hmm….How about no?" he finished with a sly grin.

"What? Never. I was sitting on this bench first before you came in so there's no way I'm gonna let you sit here. If you are too blind to see that there are a lot of vacant benches here, then there's nothing I can do. I advise you to…" she was cut off in the middle of her rambling by Drew putting his hand on hers and pulling her closer to him. He leaned in her ear and a gentle whisper found its way to Dawn's ears. "You talk too much," he had said with a low tone that was meant for capturing female attention. Both of them could feel the electricity surging through their veins more intense than Pikachu's Thunderbolt by that one single touch. She was so close that she could pick up the faint smell of cologne coming from him. He could get intoxicated by her wonderful scent of French Vanilla and Milk Chocolate perfume. What he saw in those sapphire orbs were a whirlpool of emotions. Shock, nervousness, excitement, confusion and above all, something very similar to passion. He was sure that those emotions were mirrored in his own eyes.

He had seen her before; but nowhe was_ feeling_ her. Her soft smooth skin under his palm, the fast erratic breaths she was taking, her pure alluring innocence. All these made his head spin and urge him to do wild things he never thought he would've done. Their uneven heartbeats synched perfectly together and were heard as one. Their breaths mingled and lips were dangerously close to caressing.

His left hand had found its way to her narrow waist while his right rested on her soft cheek pulling her in. Only an inch was separating them. They hadn't noticed a presence behind them until they heard a 'clearing of throat' kind of noise. Dawn was quick to react and shoved Drew away with a heavy blush on her face, trying to hide it by looking down. She didn't notice the flicker of hurt that passed through his eyes. "Am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice that many knew belonged to the one and only Brock. "No, not at all," said Dawn trying very hard to be convincing, but Brock's features said otherwise. But he dropped the subject anyway.

"Good to see you after a long time, Drew," he greeted warmly. "I take it that you are here to compete in the Wallace Cup?" he added with a curious glance. Brock's intelligence had never ceased to amaze Dawn. "Yes, and my pleasure," he replied politely. "Hey! How come you're not rude to Brock?" said an annoyed Dawn after she regained her composure. "It's hilarious to get you all worked up like this you know," he smirked. "Ugh! Stupid boys….." she muttered. "It's getting late, Dawn, we should get going," stated Brock. "Yeah you're right," she agreed, starting to walk with Brock. "See you later Drew," he called out from some distance. They quickly disappeared. Drew was left alone the very same day _again._ He had a lot of fan girls in Hoenn and wasn't used to treatments like these. "A coincidence? No way," he thought, not so amused.


End file.
